


Sweet as Sugar and Twice as Horny

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Infinity Inc. (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Black Reign, Creampie, Hank isn't like... an active participant or anything, M/M, Possessed Sex, Possession, Rough Sex, but he does technically physically appear, look at me filling my own kinkmeme prompts again, still better than interacting with the twins again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Mister Mind finds the concept of sex fascinating, and he wants to try it out. He annoys Black Adam into having his way with his host.
Relationships: Black Adam | Teth Adam/Henry King Jr., Black Adam | Teth Adam/Mister Mind
Kudos: 3





	Sweet as Sugar and Twice as Horny

**Author's Note:**

> I am what you call... a dumbass who gets into a very rare character and then wishes one other person was a fan of him.

Under ordinary circumstances, Adam would never have touched King; even for a man, he wasn’t particularly attractive. A long face combined with a long nose and thick eyebrows could be described as interesting, maybe, but never attractive. He also just didn’t have enough muscle on him for Adam, not like Albert, it was hardly the man’s own fault, having been trapped in an asylum by someone he had trusted, unable to eat or even drink on his own, but it was still another point against him. 

All of that was before considering the alien worm currently taking up residence inside the man’s head, although perhaps, the worm was the biggest problem of all. Especially when it decided it wanted something. 

Like it had apparently decided recently. The worm had been trying Adam’s patience, seemingly doing anything in its power to piss him off: prying inside his mind, entering parts of the palace that he wasn’t allowed into, standing over him while he was sleeping. 

Adam gripped the man by his throat, dragging him down onto the bed and pinning him beneath him. It was at moments like this that he regretted even bothering to try and fix the man’s issues. Henry King Jr., especially with a growth in his brain, was erratic at the best of times, but he was still easier to deal with than the cure was. “What do you think you’re doing?” He growled down at King, who just smirked back up at him like this was all still part of his plan. 

“Well, you told me that I should allow my host body to rest, and I did so- but then as he was dreaming I discovered something absolutely fascinating,” Mister Mind squirmed on the bed beneath him, in the manner of someone who was trying to be alluring but had precisely no idea how to go about being so. 

“Yes, well,” Adam said, breathing deeply, trying to remind himself that this was technically an ally, and he couldn’t just snap his neck like he wanted to, “perhaps you could return to doing that. Not here.” 

“But I need your help for this,” Mister Mind pouted, a look that Adam never wanted to see on him again, “I want you to fuck me.” 

No, he wasn’t going to deal with this. “Get out,” Adam growled. 

The worm ignored him, continuing on with its little tirade. “Henry King is as sweet as sugar, but that doesn’t mean that he’s entirely pure. He dreams of cocks, thick cocks filling him up. I was curious as to why. It has to feel good if he wants it so much. I wish to experience it first hand.” 

Because King was the kind of person people didn’t care about, it was why people who were supposed to love him had allowed him to be abused in an asylum for months, with the knowledge that if it could be forever, it would be. The man craved intimacy from a world that simply didn’t want him. It was more than a little bit pathetic. 

“No, I have precisely no incentive to help you out with this... little experiment of yours.” 

Mister Mind flicked his host’s tongue out, licking his lips, and he reached up one hand to tug down his costume, revealing a boney collarbone. Adam doubted it would be attractive on any host, but in this case... 

“You’re forgetting that humans need to eat. If you like his mind so much, take better care of his body.” He grunted, bodily forcing the telepath off of the bed. “Humans need sleep too. So leave.” 

“Fine,” the redhead got to his feet, “perhaps Albert Rothstein...” 

“What?” 

“He doesn’t know, does he? About the deal you made with Henry King? ‘I’ll help you if you give me the power to hurt Alan Scott back,’ a fascinating situation, I wonder how he’ll feel about that when I eat away his little issue...” 

“What are you planning to do to Atom Smasher?” Adam growled, angrier than he perhaps should have been. 

“I’m not planning to do anything to him. I just think that if his old friend, who has been so distant lately, comes to him in the middle of the night asking for comfort... he might be a little inclined to give it.” 

Without thinking, Adam had him pinned, again, this time to the floor. “You want to see what it’s like?” He growled. “I’ll show you, and I’ll show you so bad you’ll never want to go to Atom Smasher. You’ll never want it again.” With that one statement, he had ripped the telepath’s trousers from his skinny thighs. 

Perhaps, if Mister Mind hadn’t riled him up, he would have thought a little about the man the worm was inhabiting, fully aware of everything that was happening but unable to do anything about it, and he would have stopped. Perhaps that was why Mister Mind had riled him up in the first place, knowing that that one little aspect of non-consent would have stopped Adam from ever agreeing to this, even if the worm had gone about it in a normal way. 

But he was too angry to think about that, too angry to even think about lubricating the man’s hole, and it was very lucky for Mister King that the alien had at least picked up on that part, even if he had clearly gotten bored incredibly quickly, otherwise he would have been torn apart. Doubtless, Atom Smasher would have found him wandering the corridors of the palace, still bleeding, a little while later. 

Without any preparation beyond pushing the man’s legs up, bringing into sight his pink hole, ringed with ginger curls, Adam pushed in, burying himself balls deep in the younger man in a single thrust, and Mister Mind screamed, the sound only barely muffled by Black Adam’s hand. He’d had enough foresight to think to do that. Al would undoubtedly be very upset to run into the room, only to find him tearing into his friend. Mister Mind thrashed beneath him, clearly trying to escape from his clutches. 

“You wanted this,” Adam reminded him, uncaring, “I’m just giving you what you wanted.” 

Keeping his hand clamped over Henry’s mouth, he began to use the man’s hole, hard and fast, not caring about his pleasure in the slightest. King wasn’t... tight exactly, a statement that was almost nonsensical when you remembered where he had been only a few days prior unless you considered that Alan Scott’s asylum was just that bad. Someone had been using him regularly, even when he was catatonic. 

Adam grunted. “Not even that good a hole,” his favorite part had always been deflowering, the shock on his partner’s face when they realized just how good having something inside felt. He loved introducing virgins to the world of sex, which was part of why Albert was as enticing as he was. He slammed his hips forward and backward, enjoying the way the telepath’s hole clenched around him, trying to force him out. 

That amount of resistance was enough for Adam to pretend that the man was tight, and he grunted in pleasure as he drilled in and out of the man. “Hn,” he groaned as he thrust up particularly hard, wildly chasing orgasm; he hated to admit it, but it had been a while, and he longed to release his balls inside a hole, even if it was hardly willing. A gasp escaped from the redhead’s lips as his insides were flooded with hot cum, and that was the most human he’d sounded since Adam had put the damn worm in his head. 

Had the worm relinquished control for just a moment to allow him to respond to the stimulus too? 

Adam didn’t care either way. He pulled out, not looking at the mess he’d made of the telepath’s hole. He turned around, away from the other man, hoping that he’d be gone by the time he came back. 

“Hm,” Mister Mind commented as he stepped into the bathroom to clean the blood and cum off of his cock, “really not as good as Henry implied it would be.”


End file.
